User talk:JakePT/Archive2
__TOC__ Archive Template Since I saw you experimenting with the archive template, I was wondering if you just copied the code directly from the Archive-box template and if you did, can I assume that you are trying to get it to work? Lancer1289 09:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda, just trying to get it to look right, then if anyone likes, I'll fix whatever I break. JakePT 09:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the Archive box on my talk page where it is divided up with the two archives I maintain with some additional parameters. I initally considered using that format divided by bullet points, but I figured I should use dates so people know which archive is which. Fell free to take a look. Lancer1289 09:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing Were the quote from Christina Norman from a verifiable source, it would be acceptable. It isn't. It's from Twitter, which is no more acceptable than Facebook. If you wish the info to be re-added, please locate a better source. SpartHawg948 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Why isn't a verifiable source? 1up seems to think it is. http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3178497 Also, her account on the old official Mass Effect forums identifies it as her account. http://meforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=683748&forum=144 (about half way down).JakePT 22:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::See, providing all the information would have been nice before just going off and undoing edits and calling it the most ridiculous thing I'd ever done. I'm still pretty wary of accepting Twitter though. I don't suppose there's any way of asking her to do what she has done in the past, and comment on it on the wiki instead of Twitter? SpartHawg948 22:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I didn't think it was controversial. I just assumed there wasn't much doubt it was her (hence the 'ridiculous' comments etc.). I'll be upfront more in the future. JakePT 22:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, it was pretty unclear. After all, my entire point (which I stated more then once) was that the problem with Twitter was lack of independent verification. A simple presentation of the official forum post would have cleared that all up. It's much easier to see the big picture when you have all the information, after all. SpartHawg948 22:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Table Changes Just out of curiousity, when was this overhaul agreed to? I'm all for consistency, but things like this need to be discussed first before anything is done. Personally I liked what was on the Submachine Guns and Heavy Pistols page compared to the tables, but that's my opinion. Again I'm really curioius when theis was agreed to becuase the SMGs and Heavy Pistols had one thing, while Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and Shotguns had a competely different thing, so when was the discusssion about where a uniform table was agreed to and what would be in it? Lancer1289 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :And I have been debating whether or not to revert it becuase while the information added was consistent, the table imo looks worse becuase you have smaller text and I'm absolutly certain that people would have liked to weigh in on this first. Major changes need to be discussed before implementation, as with any project. Lancer1289 15:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Consensus Again To build on what Tullis and SpartHawg948 have already told you about consensus, see here for more, we DO NOT make large changes, like you did earlier, without discussion first. I won't quote other admins, but there has to be some discussion before chaning tables like this for consistency becuase I am certain that people would like to have input on it. This is a wiki, a collaborative project, and any major change needs to be discussed first, not changed overnight, in my case, with no discussion, like you have done in the past and today. If you are going to make changes like that, open a page in the Projects Forum, or talk to one of the admins, don't go and change something like this without any discussion. This was a very large change and as such, needs to be disscussed FIRST, either on the article's talk page, the projects forum, or with one of the admins. While I said I won't quote other admins, I'll end with Spart who said this a lot better than I would have. "You can't be making major changes like this unilaterally. Even the admins don't do that." (SpartHawg948, 00:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC)) Lancer1289 17:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was just bringing the pages into line with Armor Customization, Kestrel Armor and N7 Armor, all of which were discussed as part of a clean up of the armor page. I guess I should have sought feedback on applying to the weapon pages, but since I was merely extending an existing layout to other pages of the same type (ME2 Equipment), I didn't consider it too controversial a move. By all means revert if you want, and for what it's worth, I apologise, but the changes weren't completely out of thin air here. JakePT 06:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::However the weapon pages have completely different information than the armor pages, and more information that needs to be presented than the armor pages do. While I do agree the armor pages were discussed, and I liked those changes, the weapon pages weren't and the two are completely separate types of pages. I really didn't like what the tables did, as the text got rammed together and they did look sloppier than they did before. While they may fall under the overall heading of ME2 Equipment, they are different systems and have different information that needs to be covered. Just because something works on one page, doesn't mean it will work smoothly on another completely different style of page. In this case, you can't fit a square peg in a round hole, which is exactly what it looked like. Lancer1289 06:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Me and Sony Sorry if I came across a little heated on the blogs, but I have real issues with Sony, which you might have picked up on. Personally I don't like the way they do business and their products are overpriced and usually of poorer quality than similar products by different companies, which are usually priced less. Also I spent 5 hours on Sony's "help" line tring to get an issue resolved with a digital camera, which was just two months old at the time. Finally I got someone in Japan who was able to fix my problem in 10 minutes, and appoligized for the 5 hour phone tag. I then told him I would never buy a Sony product again, and he understood. No idea how much it is now but I returned it to Circuit City for a full refund, grabbed a Samsung instead, which was cheaper, and I'm still using it. I have nothing against Japan or its companies but Sony needs to be brought down a few pegs. I don't have a problem with Nintendo, as it produces many great games, and better consoles, but every time I have called Microsoft, HP (my desktop), or Nintendo (GameCube), I am usually on hold for about 5 mintues, then my problem is resolved in 20, tops. I really don't like Sony or the way they do business. However I have thought about buying a PS3 or a PS2 at times, so I'm not a fanboy of the 360. You have to admit there are plenty of games for both that would be interesting to play that are excusive. Which is also why I've though about buying a Wii at times as well. Lancer1289 18:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cain That needs to be clarified in the article if you havent already. Mictlantecuhtli 17:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) M-27 Scimitar Trivia. What don't you get? It's simple. In Samara's mission there are 3 places that you can find the M-27. If you don't take it in any of these 3 places at the end of the mission the game will give it to you whatever you like it or not. Before that you will earn a Vindicator. I don't know why that happens, it must be a glitch or something. That is tested also by another user, Dammej and the result was exactly the same. That is a fact. It happened to me 3 times now (last one the day before yesterday when I tested it). The same happens with the Viper and the Collector Particle beam. If you don't take them during the mission, you will earn them at the end of the mission. Here's the talk about the Scimitar and what happend. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Talk%3AM-27_Scimitar And also the images. First image shows where you find the Scimitar, the second shows the mission summary and the third shows that I got the Vendicator. No offence...SoulRipper 13:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not disputing it's true. What I'm saying is that what you added to the article was very poorly worded and made no sense, as written. JakePT 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm not sure this isn't a bug. I don't think you're actually getting the Vindicator, it's just popping up the wrong message. So it's not a case of getting the Vindicator, it's just a big displaying the wrong message. ::Since I haven't ever played a level without picking up the available weapon, I don't know what happens. If you don't pick up the Vindicator in Dossier: Archangel is it granted to you at the end of the mission anyway? If not, does this bug actually give you the Vindicator? It seems to me that you're not actually getting the rifle. JakePT 16:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Im not perfect in english. If someone can change the words to be more correct is welcome to do. But that cant be removed from there because its a fact. ::No, thats not true because when you get that message you and any other character can use it will be equiped with a Vindicator instead of the previous assault rifle. That means that you actualy get the Vindicator. ::Now the Vindicator in Archangels mission its gonna be tested right now. SoulRipper 16:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Just finished Archangels mission and i didnt got the Vindicator. If you miss it its over. Shep Pictures How did you upload them without uploading them directly to the site? Lancer suggested that I talk to you about that. Thanks in advance! Tanooki1432 13:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just uploaded them to photobucket.com, where I have an account, and dropped a direct link onto my user page, the wiki recognises the URL and shows the image.JakePT 14:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Tanooki1432 14:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I was hunting for some good character templates for my user page and I ended up... borrowing yours. Hope you don't mind. Nice work by the way. Prismvg 23:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nah that's cool, I wanna see other people use it, see how they play.JakePT 06:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Prismvg 06:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) N7 Armor I found your sandbox page for a new version of the N7 Armor article, combining the N7 and Armor Cust. info. Any plans regarding that page? AnotherRho 05:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally that is old and was before the overhaul to the current system with the seperate pages. That was the first revamp, and the second was moving all the content to the Armor Customization page. Lancer1289 05:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Right, I see now. AnotherRho 05:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Heads up... Forgot to sign one of your votes. :P Btw, I like that idea of expanding the adversaries section to cover the major bosses. My only concern is - how far do we go? B/c it seems to me, if we include Uvenk and Kuril, we'd also (for consistency) need to include Chief Weyrloc Guld and Captain Enyala, and maybe a few others. I can't recall atm, too drained from all this character page nonsense. Was that what you had in mind? (the adversaries part, not the me being drained part) And I'd assume that Tela Vasir would also be included, per your plan? SpartHawg948 10:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Funnily, when making the second vote I thought I might've forgotten to sign the first time, but didn't think to check. :As for which adversaries, my criteria when making that post, which I made up on the spot, was A. Boss fight. B. In a cutscene. C. In a mission, as opposed to assignment. :After thinking a little bit, there are some characters that are a 'boss' and appear in cutscenes, but somehow in my mind I can divide them into prominent enough for the page (Hock, Shadow Broker, Vasir, Uvenk, Kuril) but there are others that I wouldn't want to include, but can't really justify the exclusion. Maybe a level of significance to the plot? Kuril's the Warden of a major prison ship, while Enyala's just a merc. Uvenk is a major krogan figure, but Guld doesn't have a cutscene (Does he? Honestly can't remember, his page pic suggests no). Another question is Morinth. In my playthrough, she's exclusively a villain, but some people recruit her. :If we want to we could quickly add the obvious ones (Broker, Hock, Vasir are the obvious ones, IMO) and debate the others later?JakePT 11:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, adding the obvious ones sounds cool. Now, lets see... you're correct, Guld does not have a cutscene. He sort of just... runs out, and then dies. Though, if we do approach it from an angle of significance, the case could be made that Guld is more significant than Uvenk. From an in-universe standpoint, I think his clan is larger and more powerful than Uvenk's (they certainly don't see the need to cozy up to Urdnot, at least not till Guld and a bunch of their guys get killed), and as far as plot, he's much more integral to the storyline of Mordin's loyalty mission than Uvenk is for Grunt's. And, as you never really fight Morinth, and she is recruitable, I'd suggest leaving her out of the adversaries section. So yeah, I see no reason to not add the super-obvious ones (and the three you name seem pretty good), and we can figure out the rest later. SpartHawg948 11:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll add those three now. Another issue though, why is the top row of squadmates 4 pictures wide, and the rest 3? Seems logical to me that it would be 4 until there aren't four left.JakePT 11:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It actually used to be like that, but then it's 4-4-4-1, instead of 4-3-3-3. And that just looked odd, leaving Zaeed hanging all by himself down there. SpartHawg948 19:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I've made a page on User:JakePT/Sandbox/Characters with a different way of doing the page, by using a gallery. I put my thoughts on the pros and cons on the talk page.JakePT 03:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah... I saw that. Haven't commented on it though. SpartHawg948 03:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Characters I wanted to compliment you on the section of your user page showing your Shepards. It's amazingly well done. Hell, if I could get a decent picture from my tv (since I'm on the 360), I'd steal your setup to do my own. Swk3000 10:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I do play on 360 too, I just downloaded the PC demo to take that picture of my main Shepard. The other one (Tanya Shepard) is taken off a TV, it just looks better since I shrank it so much.JakePT 10:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a PC demo? Where could I get my hands on it? Swk3000 10:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::And I just realized I forgot to sign my edits. I feel stupid. :P Swk3000 10:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Should be a link on the official site somewhere, only came out in the last couple of months.JakePT 10:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool. Thank you. Swk3000 10:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And I forgot to sign it again. :P Swk3000 10:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I have a few questions on the demo. First, how do you take Screenshots? Second, where do you take your screenshots? Swk3000 11:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I just used a program called Fraps (google it, should be first result), which will let you pick a keyboard shortcut for screenshots and will saved them in Windows/Fraps. What do you mean by where do I take them?JakePT 11:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What location in the demo do you find gives a good view of your character for the screenshots? Swk3000 11:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Not many to be honest, since most of it is in the default armor, which I don't use, so I just snapped my pic as he's waking up in the Lazarus Research Station, at the beginning.JakePT 11:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. Thanks for the help. Swk3000 11:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Damn it. I hate to bother you again, but how much do you know about fraps? I've downloaded and installed the program, and I'm trying to take a test shot of my browser. However, no screenshots appear in the screenshots folder when I hit F10. And the official help page is no help at all. Do you know anything that might help? Swk3000 12:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :It'll only work in games.JakePT 12:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'll be damned if you aren't right. Thanks! And sorry for bothering you so much. Swk3000 12:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. As you can see by my user page, I'm not exactly busy with anything important.JakePT 12:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) If I may, I also use fraps a lot and have successfully used it outside of a program or game. My Screenshot of the desktop Make sure you have the box checked that says "Monitor Aero Desktop (DWM). You will then be able to take screenshots of anything you want from now on, in or out of game. Hope this helps! GrandMoffVixen 18:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Why? I got the right claim from EA's John Schappert. Quit deleting my claim... Shadowhawk27 12:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :You: Casey Hudson has been quoted as stating that the third game would be easier to make than the second due to the fact that the developers would not be required to write certain plot points with open-ended possibilities of continuation into a following title. :Your Source: ??? What was that source where Hudson said that? Oh right, you didn't post one. :You: Bioware sources have suggested that the game could be released as early as 2011, rather than the full two-year plus development cycle that Mass Effect 2 saw. :Your Source: Domething far-reaching coming from Mass Effectâ€ can be expected in early 2011. :Neither of those two things match your 'sources'. :JakePT 12:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to elaborate. On the thing about Casey Hudson, find a source where he said anything of the kind. I've searched far and wide and as far as I can tell, he's said no such thing. It's just some bozos misinterpreting the things he has said, that are already used in the article. :On the EA boss' comments, there is nothing about what he said to suggest that Mass Effect 3 will be released early 2011. 'Something far reaching' for 'Mass Effect' (not Mass Effect 3'') could simply mean the announcement of ME3, the announcement of a new game in the franchise, or the announcement of something non-game related for the franchise. Given the fact BioWare Montreal was hiring for Multiplayer people for the Mass Effect franchise, I'd wager that's what it is. I wouldn't call the long expected next title in the trilogy to be 'far reaching'. :JakePT 12:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well instead playing the edit war with me, help me try and track down the right claim cause i refuse to wait 2 years for ME3 to come out. Shadowhawk27 12:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The claim doesn't exist. Everything there is to know about Mass Effect 3 as of today is already in the article.JakePT 12:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh really?!! then what this then? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KB6LRdWpW4 Shadowhawk27 12:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Casey Hudson saying they want the turnaround to be as quick as possible. And?JakePT 12:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meaning that they want to make it as short as possible instead of a 2 year wait....Shadowhawk27 13:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Goddammit. 'Short as possible' doesn't mean anything! Maybe 2 years is as short as they can do it. I don't give a flying crap when you ''want the game to come out, saying 'early 2011' as much as you want isn't going to make it happen! Dragon Age 2 is early 2011 and we've got a date, CG trailer, screenshots and people have played it, if ME3 was early 2011 don't you think it would have been officially announced by now? Hm? You're reading one thing and making crap up. You say "Short as possible, so less than a two year wait". That second part was pulled straight out of your butt!JakePT 13:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and the 'short turnaround' comment was before the 'same time frame as Mass Effect 2' comment. Make of that what you will.JakePT 13:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok two things, one for each of you: ::::::::Shadowhawk: it seems to be a misinterpretation of what Casey Hudson was saying. Find a legit source for that quote and it can go in. Until then no. ::::::::Jake: Please again take a moment to review the Language and Banning sections of the Community Guidelines. Inappropriate language and insulting other users are bannable offenses. You blew this way out of proportion with your latest comments and again language like that will not be tolerated, by anyone here. Lancer1289 13:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Butt and crap? Neither of which were calling him a butt or a crap. And I didn't insult him.JakePT 13:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You know what, forget it, point taken.JakePT 14:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok then. I would have responded sooner, but my Professor walked in and I had a test to take. Lancer1289 14:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Just to point out real quick, JakePT: I highly doubt Lancer was referring to "butt" or "crap", neither of which is commonly viewed as profanity in the States (where both Lancer and I are from, which obviously impacts how we handle language policy). "Goddammit", on the other hand, is considered profane, so I'm pretty sure that's what Lancer was referring to. And if he hadn't called you on it first, I would have. BTW, I agree with you 100% on just about everything else. SpartHawg948 18:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Fair enough, I guess. I wouldn't have considered it profane, but as you noted, I'm not from the States, and probably have a different idea of what counts as profane (no doubt a more liberal interpretation).JakePT 13:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Community Guidelines So are you an exception to the week rule when it comes to taking article actions. By the policies outlined in the Community Guidelines, one week must be allowed for article discussions when it comes to deletions, moves, or any other action. As such this is now another series of moves that were against the policies as you allowed less than 12 hours for discussion. Others may not agree with the move and we have to allow that time for them to disagree. It doesn't matter how many people say yes in a few hours, the one week rule is mandatory before moving, deleting, or taking any other article action. As such I am moving the article back because you violated policy. Lancer1289 12:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I looked around for the guidelines on moving but must've missed them somehow. Don't know how, they are right there, looked in the wrong places I guess. My bad.JakePT 12:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories on sandbox pages Hi JakePT, could I trouble you to check out Category:Mass Effect Wiki templates and remove all of your sandbox pages from that category? That category in particular seems to have issues with displaying on Wikia's new skin, and I believe it's due to the long pages names contained in your (and others) sandboxes. Thanks. -- Dammej (talk) 07:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Shouldn't have been there in the first place. They were all quite old, so I guess back then I didn't think to remove categories when making pages in the sandbox, as I do now. Didn't seem to help the Category page though.JakePT 10:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Worth a shot anyway. At the very least, it's much improved from what it was. On Chrome, the third column was almost completely shifted under the "spotlights" module. Now the table is still too wide, but I can at least read all of the text. I hope that Wikia can come up with a more permanent fix at some point. -- Dammej (talk) 19:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Interrupts Jake, since you seem to be popping in and out latelty, it seems that the Forum:Interrupts Article got lost, and the article has since been created: Interrupt. So we do need to get the page off the ground, so please at your convinence if you wouldn't mind pasting the information form yoru sandbox into the article. We need to get it started. Lancer1289 06:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok.JakePT 06:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for moving that, I forgot you had templates as well. Anyway good work and it's a start. Somehow I don't think it will take long for it to be filled up. Now that reminds me I have that research article I need to work on. Curse finals and everything else that made this a lousy semester. Lancer1289 06:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I've put all the ones I could remember and some from Youtube searches. There's some missing because I didn't have a save near where they occurred or couldn't figure out the full context from a youtube clip. Don't think there's many left though. :::Good luck with your research article.JakePT 06:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. I also saw the damage to your user page, and frankly while it can be undone quickly, there are just some people that won’t grow up, no matter what happens. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It's just lucky I showed up when I did, and it's lucky I'm on the other side of the planet so I was awake.JakePT 01:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for dealing with this guy Jake...again, as he just doesn’t seem to know when to quit. There really isn't anything more I can say except what I said in my comment above so just feel free to read over that again and then the first sentence of this one. Thanks again. Lancer1289 14:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You done got promoted! Now go out there and kick some admin... er... behind! If you have questions on anything, just ask either myself or Lancer. It's pretty self-evident though. Heck, I figured out how to do it on my own! :P SpartHawg948 14:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome to the team Jake. ::Congrats Jake! — Teugene (Talk) 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::If only courtesy titles mattered, I'd be calling you Admin Jake. H-Man Havoc 16:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I also offer congratulations. Well done, you deserve it after reverting, what, over 300 vandalism cases? Tali's no.1 fan 18:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it's more reasons that that, as nearly 40% of my edit count is due to undoing vandalism over the past 2 weeks. Maybe it happened because they simply felt Jake was ready for it. H-Man Havoc 20:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. For those curious, JakePT has been a major contributor for about a year and a half now. He's made substantial improvements to the wiki, and though he and I (and I believe also he and Lancer) haven't always seen eye to eye, it's clear that JakePT's main goal is the betterment of the wiki. The recent exemplary service against vandals was merely the icing on a cake made of hard work and dedication over a fairly substantial time period. In short, JakePT totally deserved this! :D SpartHawg948 23:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I will offer my own congrats as well! JakePT knows his stuff, and I'm truly glad to see that his efforts have been recognized with the swanky new title. Congrats, JakePT! -- Dammej (talk) 00:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you all very much. The admins for letting me join their ranks, and the others for your kind words. I look forward to doing more for the wiki going forward.JakePT 04:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC)